Galileo
by May a Chance
Summary: Galileo Galilei was studied the stars and found an answer. WICKED studied a sea of children and found nothing. This should be a message to all.


Dear Gally,

I know that you're not the favoured character of most, probably more like least favourite, but I wanted you to know that we'll be missing you in The Scorch Trials. It won't feel right without you constantly challenging Thomas' authority or without your sarcastic comments or even without those strangely handsome eyebrows.

You're one of the original Gladers and it's just not quite right without you. We'll miss your fantastic building skills and all those other crazy things that just seem to make you so loveable. Or I will, at least. I just don't understand why people don't adore all the characters for who they are? There are people who worship Rat-man yet everyone seems to throw you beneath the bus as though you're not at the same level as them and that just isn't true! You're the most amazing and deep and fascinating character in all of the books or movies! It was _you_ who said that Thomas worked for WICKED, that he couldn't be trusted! And maybe you weren't entirely correct but you still had the basis down when everyone else was like, "Oh yes, let's follow the Greenie!"

And that sweet, darling boy Chuck, the one whose death no one blames on you! Controlled by WICKED! It must have just been such an awful thing and how I wish that there had been someone there to comfort you rather than toss you away when you were at your lowest point, for we all know that cannot die!

Someone has to live.

There's a point when a character has to live on for there are none others left! Alby was killed by the Grievers and Chuck was killed by WICKED. Jeff and Clint both went, though no one knows how or when and as did young Winston for the metal balls of death.

Young. You were all too young for the Maze, all unprepared for what getting out might cost you and all the lives that were to be lost whether or not one chose to stay or leave. And how I wonder what happened to those who did stay behind? Were they all taken one at a time, like Adam was what seems like so long ago? Or would they have been washed away in that flood of Grievers like what happened in a movie? Did anyone else ever get out?

No. I don't think so. It was Thomas who guided you the whole way and told you where to go and how to do it. Like it or not, dear Glader, it was Thomas who got your friends out alive.

Sincerely,  
A devoted fangirl

* * *

Dear Ben,

My name is Tora Brown and I find myself quite moved by your devotion to your beliefs. When everyone else said, "He's just a Greenie, what can he have done?" you stuck through and went as far as to die for the beliefs you held. You knew and understood what Thomas had done, you saw an opportunity and took it. Of course, I don't condone such violence, can't do so, but I do believe that beliefs play a very large role in one's life.

I won't go deep into explanations for your sake, of course, but our beliefs make up everything. Our reality, the course of are lives, others views on us and a thousand other things I can't be bothered to speak of right now. Your beliefs, that you stood strictly by, said that the most dangerous people around us were to be picked off and killed so that the majority of the population could remain unharmed. You said, "No, this is what is right," and went as far as to do as you wished against the wishes of others. You broke the rules and were executed for doing so. It didn't matter that you'd been stung by this... _creature_ that near drove you insane or that you were right, it just mattered that you attacked an 'innocent'. Was Thomas even innocent? Was it not he who created the Maze and was the reason that the entire thing happened? Was he not always this ghostly figure in the background who chose if you lived or died?

Yes. He was.

No one has the right to choose whether another lives or dies, for that is called playing God. None of us have that power and no one should. I know, I know, Thomas was just a child too and he didn't truly understand what he was doing until he was forced to grow in the Maze and abandon that, what did they call it? An innocence, I remember reading, hidden away by a ghostly intelligence and brain superior to most of the others. But that's what all of you had.

WICKED chose you because you were the best. You were the ones who could pass these complicated tests college students couldn't pass at the age of four or five. You were the ones who solved complicated mathematical equations at such a young age yet continued to have the strong social skills that most possessed. Things seemed to be geared to your success, for most of you were even immune to the Flare. You all should have lived long and happy lives unafraid of what was to come in the future. Your worst fears would be your neighbour who refused to accept that your dog didn't bark. But no. WICKED just had to ruin your lives.

"And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be," The Beatles sang not all that long ago. You had no Mother Mary, speaking those words of wisdom. You had nothing save for the other confused young children awaiting their deaths just as you were.

I'm sorry you had to die alone and afraid.

Sincerely,  
Tora Brown

P.S. You were as strong in beliefs as the stars Galileo Galilei studied.


End file.
